dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of War/Force Commander
|Time = |HP = (+2/s) |Morale = 700 |MAttack = 126-154 |RAttack = 54-65 |BAttack = |Armor = |Range = |MinRange = |LOS = |Accuracy = |Speed = |Capacity = }}The Force Commander is the primary commander unit available at the Chapel-Barracks for the Space Marines in Dawn of War. Like most commander units, only one of them can be deployed into the battlefield at a time. Although it is a commander unit, it is classified as Infantry. Description * Commander unit (primary). * Boosts Morale recovery when attached to squads. * Ability upgrades provide attack and morale bonuses for troops. * Can use Orbital Bombardment (requires Orbital Relay building). * Effective against Infantry, Heavy Infantry, and Daemons. Excels at close combat. Abilities Force Commanders have two active special abilities that you should be using often: * Battlecry: Temporary damage bonus for nearby units. Use when surrounded by own troops (that have targets). * Orbital Bombardment: An airstrike from the orbit. May take down a building or a vehicle, infantry will be knocked off your screen (if still alive). Best when called on a big horde of infantry and light vehicles. Takes a while to set up; can be interrupted by attacks with knockdown. Strategy The Force Commander serves as the main commander unit, available through every mission during the Campaign. He is an experienced veteran with superior combat skills which is demonstrated through his superior stats. The Force Commander can later be upgraded with better weapons and armor with upgrades at the Armory. Attached to a squad, he provides a big morale bonus (twice as much as a Sergeant), but this may interfere with his positioning and his melee damage is far superior to his ranged damage. If the game continues on, an ideal attachment for him is the Assault Terminators in close combat. In low-level fights, players can send the Force Commander in solo combat; his melee attack will disrupt infantry squads while other ranged units can fire at range. In a tight spot, the Force Commander is capable of destroying light vehicles. If players were lose him during the Campaign, he will respawn near the starting Stronghold for free after a while. Quotes When selected #''While the enemies of the Emperor still draw breath there can be no peace.'' #''What will you have me do?'' #''Walk softly, and carry a big gun.'' #''The Emperor protects.'' #''On alert brothers, the enemy must be nearby.'' #''Today the enemy shall know fear.'' #''Beware the Alien, the Mutant, the Heretic.'' #''My faith is my shield.'' #''He who stands with Me shall be My brother.'' #''Praise the Emperor.'' When moved #''For Terra!'' #''Follow my lead.'' #''Confirmed.'' #''For the glory of the Emperor.'' #''Faith and duty.'' #''I shall not fail.'' #''For the Emperor.'' #''We are united in His service.'' #''I serve mankind.'' #''Agreed.'' #''For the honor of the Chapter.'' When attacking #''With courage and honor.'' #''Space Marines, advance!'' #''By my command. Attack!'' #''My aim shall not falter.'' #''Follow me into battle.'' When attaching to a squad #''Together to victory.'' #''Taking command.'' #''To me, brothers.'' When leaving a squad #''Duty calls me elsewhere.'' #''I'am needed elsewhere.'' #''My duty calls.'' Category:Commanders Category:Anti-Infantry Units Category:Anti-Daemon Units Category:Anti-Heavy Infantry Units Category:Chapel-Barracks Units